


Glasses

by SoldierMason



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Perhaps a sequel at some later time?, VERY original title.... well done me, Yang Xiao Long has glasses, Yang and Blake deserve the world, Yas, aaaaand after a two year writers block, advice appreciated lol, but I still ship them, first fic on AO3, i don't know how to tag, possibly a little ooc? I'm trying to learn how to write the characters, very little shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierMason/pseuds/SoldierMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake offers Yang to read with her. Who knew she'd still be finding out more about her partner, even after so much they've been through already?</p><p> </p><p>(Pre-volume 3. Everyone is happy basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon, the sun just starting to set, lighting the sky with beautiful shades of pink, yellow and red. It would have been an ideal time to finish reading the novel she has started on on Monday, that is, were the room actually _quiet._

_Bump_

Twitch of the ears.

_Bump_

Eye twitch.

_Bump_

Deep inhale.

_Bump_

“Yang, I swear to Oum I’ll tie your hands together and throw you somewhere into an empty supply closet until the end of this week.” There was a pause before a head popped down from the bunk above her, grinning at her sheepishly. 

“Aw, you wouldn’t do that, kitty cat,” Yang goaded, pouting for effect which, unfortunately for her, proved to be futile given the fact that she couldn’t keep a straight face. Blake stared at her unflinchingly. “Okay… you probably would,” she conceded, jumping down to sit next to her partner. Blake moved over, leaving a little space by the wall for the rowdy blonde. “What even are you reading?”

Blake paused, looking surprised at her partner for being even mildly curious about her book. Many times Yang attempted to get her to socialise with others, or help her with something (generally one of their assignments that she herself has completed nights ago), and each and every time it was during one of her quiet reading times. Although it happened many times, never once was Yang curious about her book choice. “It’s about a Prince who travels home for his fathers funeral, but is shocked to find out that his mother has already remarried, and-” 

“Ooooh!” Yang exclaimed. “I’ve heard of that story!”

Blake raised a questioning eyebrow. “Did you really?” Yang narrowed her eyes ‘threateningly’, before swatting her shoulder.

“I _do_ read, you know,” she proceeded, before lying down next to her. 

“Well that’s a pleasant surprise to hear,” Blake joked with a dry tone. “Care to enlighten me to the rest of the story?” She half expected to catch Yang by surprise. She knew there was more to her partner than her looks, her short temper or her party-animal (hah! - oh Oum, she was spending too much time with her) side, but she honestly never though she’d be the type to read or even _like_ classic literature. To her surprise, Yang simply shrugged and smirked up at her. 

“Now now, I wouldn’t want to spoil the whole story for you, seeing as I don’t even know what part you’re at. I do know it’s a tragedy, there are ghosts, and it’s… quite a bit weird. I admit I didn’t pay much attention, but I did manage to finish it!” Yang boasted, looking honestly pleased with herself.

“I…. I can’t exactly tell whether or not your lying, but for the most part you are right,” Blake nodded, a little impressed at this newfound side of her partner. “How come I’ve never actually seen you read anything?” Either it was her imagination or not, but Yang’s eyes seemed to widen a little before she regained her composure and grinned.

“ _I_ , unlike the rest of our team, can’t afford to look like a nerd. Someone has to bear the burden of the social, awesome, totally cool, -” Blake elbowed her in the shoulder, laughing under her breath at her partner’s antics. 

“I’m sure it can’t possibly be that hard,” she joked, deciding to humour her. Yang mock gasped, raising her hand to her chest. 

“You wound me, Blakey!” she cried, managing to keep up her composure for a few brief silent seconds before the both of us burst into laughter. 

Blake gathered herself together before the book in her lap reminded her of the whole situation beforehand. She looked back up at Yang, “Honestly, Yang. Would you like to read with me?” Yang shrugged, leaning back and making herself more comfortable. Once she was settled, Blake handed her the book. Yang stared at it, mildly surprised, and looked back at Blake questioningly. This time it was Blake’s turn to make herself comfortable against her partner. “Read to me.”

“I, uh… Well… I…” Yang stuttered, tensing up. She glanced back and forth between the book and Blake, once in a while stealing a look towards her desk. Blake looked up at her, one eyebrow raised in her typical manner.

“Is something the matter, Yang?” she asked, genuinely curious as to why she was displaying such nervousness. Yang sighed before she moved out from underneath Blake, placing the book on top of the bedside table nearby. She got up, causing Blake to sit up with her, and headed over to her desk. “Yang, what’s the matter?” It was unlike her partner to be this quiet. She was almost worried that she’d done something wrong, but she was also certain that she hasn’t done anything absurdly different from what they’ve done before. Generally, it has been her reading the book out loud, so she though they could reverse the roles this time.

“Yeah, yeah, kitty,” Yang teased, seemingly looking for something. “Everything is just _purr-fect_. I didn’t want you guys to know just yet, but I’m _feline_ now might be as best of a time as ever.” She stepped back from the desk, holding a small case in her hand. She opened the case before revealing a set of dark, rectangular reading glasses. She popped them onto her face and posed before her. Blake was in too much of a shock to even comment on the terrible puns. She looked cute, in the nerdy sort of way. Who know Yang could pull off such a look. Actually, who was she kidding. Of course Yang could pull off any look. “Um… Blake?”

“Huh?” Blake was started out of her internal monologue by the now self-conscious looking blonde. “Right. You look great, Yang,” she smiled, genuinely meaning the compliment. Yang smirked, looking a little relieved, despite her generally nonchalant behaviour.

“Great, huh?” she teased. She placed her hand on her hips, going for a ridiculously comical pose. “Why thank you miss Belladonna. I think you yourself look stunning too.” Blake rolled her eyes playfully, and patted the spot next to her. Yang smiled, crawled around her to sit next to the wall, and leaned against the bed’s headboard. 

“Why were you nervous about wearing glasses?” Blake questioned, reaching for the almost forgotten book.

Yang sighed a small sigh before throwing a small smile at the faunus. “I always just though they looked stupid. The kids back at Signal had some less than agreeable comments. I guess I stopped wearing them after a while.” She shrugged indifferently after that, grinning at her companion. “It’s stupid really. I outgrew that a long time ago. I didn’t and _don’t_ care much about their opinion, but I still don’t like wearing them.”

“Well I think they suit you, nerd,” Blake grinned. Yang squawked, swatting at her partner before grabbing the book out of her hand and settling down. Blake smiled, thankful that no matter how mean the kids were to Yang, no matter what they said about her, she didn’t take it to heart, because - although she’d never admit it aloud to her for the fear of her already big ego - she’s perfect the way she is... quirks and all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Veeeeeery short story. AAah the sap. Super sorry about the abrupt ending. It’s my first time writing a RWBY fix :) In fact, I haven’t written a story in like… two years? Yeah, huge writers block.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sorry if the characters are OOC. I’m really trying, but I just can’t seem to wrap my head around the style of happy-go-lucky characters lol (I blame the last fandom I was obsessed with). Anywho, I might write a sequel of sorts to this, this time with Weiss and Ruby finding out about the glasses. Ruby might probably know already… duh.**
> 
>  
> 
> **But yeah, If you guys have any suggestions and any advice on how to write these characters, PLEASE feel free to tell me! I’d really appreciate it. I love this fandom, but dammit I can’t write these peeps to save my life.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Have a nice day y’all!**


End file.
